


Chibi's Clack Week 2018

by ChibiEnvyChan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Clack Week 2018, I Don't Even Know, Insanity, M/M, WTF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: My first attempt at Clack week... even if I'm way behind. Better late than never? I suppose.Here's a bunch of short stories featuring this couple. And some others added.Day 1: talking dirty/accidental stimulationDay 2: dance/sunsetDay 3: roleplay/fuck or dieDay 4: ash/rebirthDay 5: kiss/drunkDay 6: dessert/petDay 7: free day .-.n





	1. Misbehaving Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure what I'm doing, but here goes nothing.
> 
> Warning: Zack being a dork. Enough said.

In all his time as both cadet and SOLDIER, Zack never encountered anyone so adorable and innocent. It made him wonder why this blond chocobo looking cutie was in the SOLDIER program, let alone wanted to join. It was his dream he said. Angeal believed in dreams and achieving them. Plus he helped Zack achieve his dream of being a hero… in a sense.

Seeing this cutie (Cloud he found out later.) was on the shy and skittish side, Zack tried hard (really hard) to curb his enthusiasm and not be so hyper. It worked somewhat. At least, the blond had yet to run off screaming about an insane SOLDIER. That had to be a good sign. Right? Right. Zack believed it to be and that was what mattered to him.

After finishing his latest solo mission (not Angeal approved), Zack decided to use his short downtime to hang out with his newest friend. In short, kidnap the chocobo and bring him back to his apartment for fun. Hey, Cloud worked hard and trained hard so he deserved some time off. It wasn’t fair that he stayed late in the (crappy) gyms and snuck into the training areas for extra practice. This more than often caused him to be late and/or exhausted the next day. Poor Cloudy.

Zack poked his head into the training room, startling the cadets and annoying their instructors. He sported a sheepish grin before his gaze dropped onto one tired chocobo. Awww… how cute. “Don’t mind me. I uh need to borrow that one.” He pointed over to Cloud, who was trying hard to stay awake.

Their instructor muttered something about SOLDIERs doing whatever they pleased but allowed the chosen cadet to leave. It appeared they were reviewing, and with it being a practical class, he doubted Cloud would have done well, considering his state.

“Strife, don’t forget to review what I’ve taught you. I’m sure SOLDIER Fair will be more than happy to help. He prefers the hands-on method.”

“Yes, sir,” was the automatic reply of Cloud and hitting his face with his palm for Zack.

Not wanting to hold up the rest of the class, Zack opted to help Cloud as in carry him over his shoulder like a sack of… something heavy. Not that Cloud was heavy in the first place.

Cloud yelped. It sounded so adorable the way his voice went higher. “Zack!” he whined as he attempted to break free from this hold. 

If Zack didn’t know any better, he would say Cloud was attempting to grope his backside, however, he knew how flustered the chocobo would become when discussing anything sexual in nature and/or the General Sephiroth. A few times he felt Cloud squeeze a cheek and then squeak as he had not intended it. There wasn’t much else for him to grab.

“Zack!” Cloud whined again when he heard a few SOLDIERs chuckling at their sight. “I can walk. You know.”

Zack reached up and patted his behind, causing Cloud to once more squeak though this time in surprise. “Nope. Not a chance.”

“Why?”

“Cause I like the hands-on approach,” Zack said, “If you get my drift.”

Cloud huffed and somehow managed to cross his arms in spite of the non-existent space. He also brushed against Zack’s backside a few times. Oops?

“Besides you’re too cute for your own good.” Zack felt his adorable bundle stiffen upon hearing SOLDIERs catcalling. “See they agree with me.”

“I’m not a girl!” Cloud protested.

As much as Zack wanted to counter it, he knew when to stop pushing the envelope. The kid had some serious self-esteem issues. Something involving bullies at home. If he ever saw any of them, he planned on showing how much he appreciated them taking special care of his Cloudy… a gift of a knuckle sandwich or two. Maybe half a dozen. That was for the guys. If there were any girls, they’d receive something less physical. Maybe a ruined hairdo or something like that.

Once at his apartment, Zack placed Cloud down as if he was made of glass and received a punch for it. He pretended it hurt, but the blond didn’t fall for it, given the fact he was not sorry. At all.

“Why am I here?”

“Because I’m bored!”

“So I’m here to entertain you!?” Cloud blinked several times.

“Well… yeah!” A well aimed pillow connected with his head. Angeal commented his skull made a good helmet. Mako enhanced its hardness. Zack staggered backwards and fell on his couch. “I’ve been hit. How cruel.”

Cloud rolled his eyes. “Don’t expect me to nurse you back to health.”

When Cloud was within reach, Zack pulled him down, cushioning his fall with his body. However, his chocobo flailed and attempted to grab something in order to stop his descent or at least steady himself. What he grabbed caused Zack to giggle.

“Don’t do that!”

“How am I supposed to get you to touch me?” Zack waggled his brows for additional effect.

“What do you mean by that?” Cloud’s eyes widened as he realized what or more likely where he grabbed and blushed bright red before releasing his hold.

“Almost there. Just a little bit further.” Zack sported his ‘I’m up to no good’ grin, which everyone who came into contact with him knew either to run away or get Commander Hewley to deal with his puppy.

Cloud placed his hand on the couch for leverage. He reached over for another pillow.

The next thing Zack saw was a pillow being slammed into his face several times. He laughed in response as he found it amusing. It didn’t hurt at all. “Okay, okay, okay. I get it.”

It appeared Cloud did not believe him and gave him that look, the one Angeal gave him when he was being an idiot.

“Can’t blame a guy for wanting to get a hand job.” Zack shrugged.

This time his cute chocobo attempted to smother him with the pillow.

Zack reached up and ran his fingers along Cloud’s side. Two could play this game.

Cloud squirmed as he attempted to not laugh. He however managed to break free and scramble out of the SOLDIER’s reach. On a final note, he flung the pillow he managed to hold onto at Zack. Where it hit… he was not expecting it going by the way his eyes widened.

“And here I thought you were the innocent one.”

“Whatever. I’m hijacking your shower.”

“Ooooohhh, can I join?”

“NO!”


	2. It's a Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: dance/sunset
> 
> Zack is finally taking Cloud out on a date, but... he's never gone on a date. What's a puppy to do? Ask his mentor, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sure what happened. *looks at fic* Yeah. Probably cause I'm tired. 
> 
> Anyways sorry for delay. I planned on cranking out the rest, but D: mom is in the hospital, and I'd rather not bring my laptop. She's doing fine. Some pain if she moves.

“ANGEAL!”

Said SOLDIER winced. “What is it Zack?”

“I wanna take my chocobo on a date.” 

Angeal choked on the tea he was drinking. A chocobo? “I suppose if you’re into that kind of stuff. Kids, these days.”

Zack squawked as he flailed. “No, no, no, no! Oh Gaia. I’m not into THAT! Gee, do I look like Hojo? No, don’t answer that.”

Sighing in relief, Angeal relaxed as his student was NOT into that. If he had no intentions of wooing a bird, who was he talking about? Or maybe what? He cleaned up the mess he made. After all SOLDIERs were supposed to be responsible. Most of them anyways. Besides he needed to be a good role model for his student.

Wait, what? His puppy was going on a date already? When… how… why did this happen?

“So um…” Zack blushed as he stared his very interesting combat boots. He began drawing squiggles on the tile. “I never gone on a date.” And he never kissed anyone either, but he wasn’t about to tell anyone that!

Being young. “You want to know where to take your date?” A vigorous nod confirmed it. When was the last time he went on a date? It felt like forever.

“I mean you and Gen are always going out,” Zack said since he already knew. Genesis did not know the meaning of subtle or rather it didn’t exist in his dictionary. It also helped he caught the two of them making out in Angeal’s apartment.

Angeal sputtered, making incoherent noises. His puppy was not supposed to find out. How did he ever make the connection? Oh Gaia. He thought they were doing well keeping their relationship a secret from everyone. At least, Zack had yet to figure out the third person in their unusual relationship.

Drinking at this time was a danger to his health, and his tea was getting colder. “I’m not even going to ask.” 

Zack giggled. Yep giggled. “You know Gen can’t do subtle.”

Oh.

“And the next time you make out, it helps to lock your door. Just saying.”

OH!

The first class ran his hand through his hair, trying to figure out what to say next. Even though his student possessed the attention span of a puppy, he managed to surprise him several times with the way he remembered certain things. Things that he wanted to forget.

“I take it you want to know where to bring your date?” His student nodded his head. What was he getting himself into? “Gen is the romantic person.”

“Does that mean Gen plans all your dates?”

His student could be more perceptive than most realize or give him credit for. Angeal pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sometimes. We usually figure something out together.” Not to mention with Sephiroth.

“Okkkkaaaaaayyyyyyy. I’ll go ask him.”

“I’m sure wherever you go, she’ll like it,” Angeal attempted to assure his student.

A silent and not fidgeting Zack meant one thing. He was hiding something.

“I’m sure he’ll like it then.”

“So I heard your puppy wants to go on a date,” Genesis said as he strolled into Angeal’s kitchen as if he owned the place.

Zack shrieked and jumped into Angeal’s arms. Good thing those chairs were made to withstand SOLDIER strength, thus, cost quite a fortune, but it was worth it not having to replace them every single time any become too damaged. He nodded his head.

“Just ask him where he wants to go.” It seemed the red head didn’t mind Zack on his lover’s lap and clinging onto him.

“How did you know it was a he?” Angeal demanded to know. If anything, he should be the first since it was his student.

Genesis waved him off. “I met the cutie. Don’t worry, I’m not going after him. Wouldn’t want to give up all this.” He motioned to the burly first class SOLDIER. “Unless we go for a fivesome. Wouldn’t that be grand?”

Before Genesis could reveal the third person in their relationship or Zack could ask, Angeal was on his feet with his student in his arms. “Oh look at the time. Don’t you have somewhere to be?” He scrambled to his front door, much to the amusement of Genesis, who trailed not too far behind.

“Just ask him where he wants to go,” Genesis managed to get it into the conversation before his lover closed the door, leaving a confused Zack standing at his door.

“Genesis.”

“What?”

On the other side, Zack attempted to figure out what Genesis meant by fivesome. He counted the number of people in his mind but wound up one person short. It meant there had to be a third person somewhere, and since he wasn’t dating another person, then it had to be Angeal and Genesis. One person came into mind, Sephiroth. Did the General do relationships? Romantic at that? Sure, many people wanted to be bedded by him. Who wouldn’t want a strong SOLDIER as a lover?

That was a question for another time. Right now he had more important things like where to take his cute chocobo on their first date?

Thinking about it, Zack realized his mentor took all this in stride. Not going all parental on him and whatnot. That had to be a good sign. Yep. He slapped his cheeks, enough to sting a little. He needed a place for their first date.

Genesis had a point. Rather than trying to figure out where Cloud wanted to go, he could ask him, and they’d decide what to do afterwards. Like a team. He found he liked this idea a lot. It meant he didn’t have to worry as much if Cloud liked the place or whether he enjoyed their activity, whatever that was.

Clack 2k18 Clack 2k18 Clack 2k18 Clack 2k18

“Strife! Your boyfriend has come to pick you up,” a cadet teased. He stepped aside so the second class SOLDIER could enter.

Boyfriend. No matter how many times it was mentioned, Zack felt giddy at the thought. 

However said boyfriend didn’t think the same way as he shot glares at him. The bright red blush he sported made him more of a ruffled chocobo than an angry cadet. It was endearing to him. Rather than risk more of his fury, Zack ushered him out of the cadet housing.

“I can’t believe you told them,” Cloud pouted once they were out of hearing range.

Zack held his hands up. “I knew you wanted to make it into SOLDIER before you announced our relationship.” He respected Cloud’s wishes. It had to be someone sneaking up on them. No wait, Zack would have heard. Then that left Kunsel, but it was hard getting any information out of that tight lipped second class.

Cloud gave him that look. What was up with all these people knowing THAT look?

“Change of subject. Where do ya want to go? My treat.” Cadet pay was a joke. As a second class SOLDIER, he could afford to spoil his little chocobo every now and then. Not the fancy smancy restaurants like Silver Platter (something about being named after a certain General). Besides he knew Cloud was money conscious. If he didn’t know any better, he would say the blond was taking financial lessons from his mentor.

“Ah… um… don’t laugh. I want to go to Sunset Garden Café.”

“Isn’t that the place the secretaries were gushing about?” Zack recalled a certain café being a popular place for women of all ages. It could be the young waiters or the handsome owner. Not to mention, it was budget friendly and waist friendly too. “Hey, I wasn’t laughing or saying you are girly.”

“Sorry.” Cloud stared at his boots.

Zack shrugged. “No biggie. I understand.”

Clack 2k18 Clack 2k18 Clack 2k18 Clack 2k18

When the two arrived, they found tables pushed closer together and to one side, creating a dance floor where several couples danced. They blinked several times. What event was this? They had to be celebrating something important, but what?

“Welcome to Sunset Garden Café. My name is –”

“TALA! What the hell are you doing here?” Zack pointed a finger at the muscular guy, who appeared to take it in stride.

“Helping out my bro,” Tala said with a slight shrug. “He decided to have a couples’ day, but a few employees called in sick.” 

That didn’t explain why the café was jammed pack with couples.

“So how many?”

“Two,” Zack replied, eying the dancing couples as well as the ones chatting at the various tables. Some of them were smitten with each other. As for the rest, it appeared their attention was elsewhere. Wouldn’t it be on their partner?

After being seated, the second class needed to know something. “Why is it so busy?”

“Some of the serving staff is first class,” Tala replied without missing a beat. He handed over a menu to each of them.

Zack’s jaw dropped while Cloud seemed like he wanted to hide underneath the table. Good thing there was one available. Might have been the last unoccupied one. “You mean there are other SOLDIERs helping out?”

“A few. Maybe half a dozen if you include yours truly.” Tala struck a pose. He chuckled. “No, our esteemed General isn’t helping out. He tends to be mobbed whenever he goes out.”

Cloud exhaled in relief. It was something he needed to deal with when he reached third class, but that was later. He opened his menu and looked through the list for something he wanted to eat.

“I’m curious. Who else is here?” Zack asked, propping his menu open but not looking at it.

“Let’s see… you know me. Micah, Wesley, Chris, Jin, and Artemis.”

“Should I be worried about something ‘accidentally’ being dropped in my drink?” Zack raised a brow. At least the guy wasn’t the type to let his Guinea pigs suffer unlike a certain creep whose main priority was the results and not the people.

“You should be fine. Jin made sure he left all his concoctions at home. Ah. I’m needed. When you’re ready, wave or flail to get my attention.”

“That was weird,” Cloud commented though he kept his eyes on his menu. He flipped a page. Their menus had both the list of ingredients and pictures underneath their names. It made choosing one a bit easier or for some much, much harder.

“First classes are something else,” Zack said before turning his attention to his own menu. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it. They’re dedicated to their work. I mean SOLDIER work, that is. But ya know if they weren’t SOLDIERs, they’d make great servers.”

In the end, Cloud chose some parfait while Zack went for a slice of chocolate cake and both picked smoothies though different flavors. This was worth returning to. Everything (well most) were made there and fresh. No wonder why it was popular.

“You want to dance?” Zack asked once he paid the bill. He regretted asking that question as Cloud looked mortified at the thought of dancing. Oh right, two left feet or was it right? He forgot which side often.

“I wouldn’t mind a walk on the beach.”

“Beach it is!”

“No, we’re not going to a nudist beach.”

Awwww phoey.


End file.
